narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kuchisake
Kuchisake (口裂け女, Kuchisake) is a young woman, a twisted, soulless, and broken individual who no longer sees the world in all shades of colors - only permitting her eyes to see either the black or the white. A resident of , having been born in the outskirts of a nearby village, Kuchisake is the product of a whore and one of the hundreds of men she slept with - though Kuchisake is led to believe that it was a shinobi from the Hidden Leaf who took his rights of her mother during a mission. Born in the lowest of the lows, Kuchisake was met with serious illness at a young age, and developed breathing problems, which was somewhat corrected with the usage of a breathing mask that ties into her own chakra reserves to keep a steady flow moving. Dubbed the Black Cat of Amegakure (黒猫の雨隠れ , Kuroneko no Amegakure) for her sly maneuvering and cunning, as well as her thieving profession, which has led to Kuchisake having quite the reputation (forcing her to live underground for the majority of her life). Appearance Years of malnourished are evident in Kuchisake's figure, being lithe and near skeletal beneath her clothes. Deep bags are drawn beneath her eyes, which are steel colored and lifeless. A resident of the darkest corner of Amegakure, Kuchisake's body has been attuned to surviving the harsh and unrelenting climates of the village's slums. Because of her breathing problem, Kuchisake wears a gas mask that wraps around her face and connects into her spinal column - which serves as a transmission device for chakra. Uncaring of her look, Kuchisake wears a black long sleeved shirt that hangs off of her shoulders, exposing her pale white shoulders and collar bone. She wears black pants, worn with age, evident by the numerous stitches that now hold the pants together. To keep out of the numerous and sporadic rainstorms that occur, Kuchisake wears a steely gray cloak with a hood that is water proof. The logo for a popular Hot spring business is imprinted on the back, where Kuchisake had stole it from. Personality Many look at Kuchisake like a monster, as something who demands attention for being sickly and grotesque and different then the rest, but what they do not know is that Kuchisake is a creature who has endured far more then any girl her age should, and she has come out of it stronger then ever. She is not anything extraordinary, not boasting a grand intelligence or a sense of cunning that rivals the great shinobi of her era. She is a survivor, one who takes just enough to survive and one who is willing to go a great length to assure her survival. Stripped of those raw feelings of emotion, that desire for Human contact, a need to belong - Kuchisake became a perfect killing machine. But that was never built upon and her potential was wasted. So she became something else. A product of sickness and war that needed a light to guide her, and she found that in her resolve to not let her own short comings beat her. She is a self-loathing individual. Deep down, Kuchisake detests and despises her own existence but has dug her nails into the world and refuses to let go on the sheer merit of not losing this late in the game. She has forsaken a chance at a real life for material wealth, having already stained her hands with the blood of innocent and guilty men. Kuchisake remarks that the fact that she can feel something every time she kills someone is what reinforces the fact that she is still alive, and she doesn't know how that makes her feel. Like any other girl her age, Kuchisake is desperate to know love, and if not love she'd rather just find some way to get off. Known to frequent Amegakure's only 'stable' which is a brothel with the purpose for women to go to visit men. Kuchisake is known for her lavish taste in men and pays quite a high price to be with the top kinds of men. Kuchisake has developed an odd sense of attachment to visiting these kinds of establishments, and believes she does it because it is the only time she ever feels like what she is: a young girl without a sense of companionship or even the understanding of human contact. Her life is a constant struggle, filled with an internal strife that rests between her need for being normal and free from the harsh shinobi world and her odd passion and joy for the work she does as a thief and killer. That is what she is, in the end. A justified killer, like a shinobi on a mission or during a war. Kuchisake believes that as a country ravaged by war, the people of Amegakure have the right to perceive the world in such dark colors after having grown up amidst war and turmoil. Biography Born beneath an arguable era of peace in , under the control and reign of Lord , Kuchisake was born premature after her mother came down with an illness during the pregnancy. A medical support outfit from situated in Amegakure helped Kuchisake's mother as best they could, but all they could do was prep her for death, and fulfill her last wish to deliver her child into this world. Her mother bled out on the operating table, but Kuchisake was born. The medical outfit took note of Kuchisake's illness early on, and fitted her with a breathing apparatus. Because she was too small and weak to power it herself, Kuchisake spent the beginnings of her life hooked up to a machine, separated from the natural world. She would never know the warmth of a mothers touch, let alone the feeling of another Human. Her sickness was the death of her even before Death could take her from this world - Kuchisake was damned before she was even born. She survived her illness, and eventually, could live beyond a machine. Hooked up to a chakra respirator by the Konoha shinobi, Kuchisake would forever be ostracized for her disease as some unclean monster. At the age of 8, she decided she would be better of dead, and set out to drown herself in the rushing river ways of Amegakure. The water was moving at godspeed, having picked up during the weekly downpour as it occurred every Sunday. Standing there, deciding whether or not to jump in, to let it all be done and be freed from this internal and external battle she was facing daily - a voice spoke to her. "Why survive, only to die?" She wanted to die, she wanted to die so bad. She removed her breathing device and stood firmly, beneath the storms and the gray clouds. A shop keep who was heading home stopped to see what she was doing, worried that she was planning to kill herself. "No," she replied. "I was awaiting my judgement." Kuchisake became a different person that day. She came to the conclusion that to die would mean to lose, and she would not lose. Her mind would be stronger then her body, her spirit as unbreakable as the steel towers that rose up around her in Amegakure. She prayed to the God of Amegakure, she prayed that she would never be tempted to free herself of the pain, for it was the pain that made her stronger. She cut her palm in the name of a vow, swearing not only to keep fighting, but to achieve greatness not for fame or glory but to prove that she was no weakling who would kill herself out of fear. So she trained, in hand-to-hand, , and . Her body was weak, frail, and sickly, but none of that stopped her from mastering that what she was good at. Quick on her feet and quiet as a mouse, with the ability to move around in the shadows of Amegakure where nobody but God could see. Like many of her village, Kuchisake boasted the nature of Water, and spent her days practicing how to perform basic Water nature techniques. Though she is no master of ninjutsu, she learned to perform techniques that no mere sick girl could ever perform. Perhaps it was her chakra mimicking her desire, going above what it was capable as penance for its weak physical form. Years passed - Kuchisake became a thief in her own rite. The scum of Amegakure took a liking to her, because nobody had ever seen a young girl so murderous, so bloodthirsty, so enamored by her own work. What they didn't know was that she put on an act for them, to try and become one of them. If blood was all they needed to believe that she was one of them, then that was what she was willing to take from her enemies. The Black Cat of Amegakure they called her, for she wore black and operated in the dead of night. Jewelry, money, debts, loans, extortion, even assassinations, Kuchisake did whatever she was paid to do. She had become infamous, and Kuchisake was proud. Her life was set and nothing seemed to stand between her and her dreams. But then, their God died. Lord Pain fell in battle against a boy from Konoha, not long after a lengthy battle with one of the legendary Sannin. Their lord, their savior had died. What were they to do? Riots broke out and crime sky rocketed. For people like Kuchisake, she was able to make out quite well as crime went up. People needed their stuff back, people wanted things stolen, people wanted revenge. And she was willing to do it for them. Then their Lady Angel died, her body fallen into the Riverways. There was no order. There was no fear. Only pain. A war broke out in the shinobi world and Amegakure men who sought penance and a better life set out for glory, though many just died among the common footmen. Blood was shed in the streets as no leader guided them - and Kuchisake found that even her own trade was faltering. Three nobles were killed, their daughters and wives raped, their homes looted. People began calling for order, but their voices were unheard over the screaming. So Kuchisake did what any smart girl would do. She faded into the background, she hunkered down, and she did what she always did. Survived. Abilities Due to her body being naturally weak, Kuchisake must constantly deal with her body working at a slower pace then her opponents. Her breathe runs quickly and she cannot walk or move for too long without getting tired. Her breathing apparatus helps her, but only so much. She has devised a method to fighting to overcome her weakness and her faults, utilizing an array of 'quick-killing' techniques akin to that of the Hunter-nin of . Kuchisake is skilled in the art of stealth and maneuvering swiftly through the battlefield, applying her skills into a refined form of taijutsu that focuses on delivering quick and sudden strikes with her sharpened claws. She rips and digs into her opponent, gouging at their eyes to blind them, and slitting their throats before they even see her coming. Her natural affinity for ninjutsu is something to note, having mastered an array of water-based ninjutsu for offensive and defensive purposes. Due to the amount of chakra she must use to work her breathing apparatus, her chakra pool is not large enough to utilize so many techniques and she tires quickly even from using a few sub-standard ninjutsu. Her weaknesses have become her key strength over the years, as she has honed her art into a quick-killing style. Quotes